phan
by samanthamckinnon
Summary: idfk this is my first story about phil and dan, so, dont hate me!


**My take on Phan, Took me like 15 minutes so it might not be my best. Tell me if you like it and ill write more!**

**Phils POV:**

I thought it was a bit awkward around the house after I had expressed my love towards my best friend Dan, I thought he liked me! If I knew itd be like this I wouldn't have told him! God, Phil. You always seem to mess things up.

**Dans POV:**

Oh my god, Phil likes me. Excuse me while I go fan girl in my room. Why hadn't I told him how I felt? I know I love him, I loved him from the first time I saw him. He's so gorgeous! I always envied his bright blue eyes, and how smooth he was with the ladies. Well, I guess I should probably tell him how I feel tonight after we get back from dinner with the rest of the fantastic foursome. I feel nervous but also very confident because I already know how he feels. I just want tonight to come. Ugh.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaan", I heard Phil groan from the kitchen "Do we have to go?"

"Yes, phil. Let's just get it over with." I didn't want to go either but I began to feel nervous about opening up to Phil as the overwhelming anxiety of being rejected. "C'mon, Phil!"

The whole dinner experience was awkward because Chris wouldn't stop groping all over Pj. I looked over at Phil who was already staring at me, his eyes saying, "What_ do we do" _ I knew what I wanted to do, I wanted to jump on Phil like an animal right there in the middle of the restaurant and kiss him right there. Something was strange about this, usually Pj tried to back away from Chris when he would act like a sexual predator but the look in Pj's eyes said "Chris_**, let's have sex on this table right NOW." **_ After about 10 minutes of basically kissing in the restaurant they said that they had to go and just as fast and left Phil and I alone. Alone. Oh god how do I tell him I love him, calm down Daniel. You know he likes you just tell him! I must have been daydreaming for at least 5 minutes because when I looked up at Phil, he had some slut sitting beside him.

"God, Phil. Get a room!" I hadn't expected him to take that serious because he usually doesn't take girls home with him. But I guess not this time..

"See you at home Dan!" Phil said to me as he left with that girl.

"Fucking great." I did my best to hold back the tears but they just kept on flowing. I never felt this way about my ex girlfriends! We weren't even dating! Why am I still crying? Ugh.

"That your boyfriend?" A deep scratchy voice said, interrupting my crying session.

"Excuse me?"

"That boy that just left with the girl, Is he your boyfriend?"

"Erm, no.." I could barely speak! God phil, you're ruining my life!

I decided it would be best to leave the restaurant, I mean I would have gladly stayed at the bar and just drank my problems away but I realized I must have been crying fairly loudly because when I got up to leave, half the bar was staring at me. Run Dan, Run. So many people just saw me cry, well. Never going back to that bar again! I was going to go to another bar but then I remembered that Pj had given Phil and I a bottle of wine as a housewarming gift when we moved in together. Hopefully I was at the bar longer than what I thought, maybe phil had already gone to bed.

After I got back to the flat I noticed that there were no sign of Phil or the girl anywhere. "Well, might as well get drunk!" I couldn't believe how fast I drank the wine. I wasn't drunk or even buzzed for that matter. I have to get more. That's all I could think to myself. More alcohol. I was just about to open the door when Phil stepped inside. Our faces must have been not even 3 inches apart. He was so cute. But I was still mad at him.

"What the hell do you want, you twat"

"Dan are you drunk?" Phil motioned to me to sit down on the sofa.

"Well I could be if you would move out of my way!" I said, well mumbled. I was a bit tired from all that had happened that night.

"Oh Dan, you think I slept with that girl?" Phil began to laugh. "No! She was just a fan and had a few drawings she wanted to show me, I told you didn't I? Right before I left the bar! Oh Dan!"

After he said that he rested his head on my shoulders. All I could think about was moving his hair behind his ears.

"Dan, are you blushing!?" "Oh you are, that's so cute"

"I like you" I blurted out. Oh my god what the hell was I thinking! Im mad at him! Oh but hes so cute!

And then our lips collided. I didn't know what to do.

Phil backed away and looked me in the eyes. "I thought you lik-"

I kissed him with everything I had. Oh my god, phil was suck a good kisser. His tongue wanted entrance to explore my mouth witch I happily agreed to.

"Phil."

"Yes, dan?"

"I love you." I have never really said I love you to anyone in my lifetime besides my mum. Phil knew this and you could see the fireworks light up in his eyes.

"I love you too Dan."


End file.
